


As The World Turns.

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Female Dominant, Femdom, Hypnosis, Teratophilia, some blood play (feeding), vampire, vampire hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Geri meets up with an old friend. What happens when you mix a vampire, a pendulum, and a lot of repressed sexual tension?We’ll find out!





	As The World Turns.

Geri sat with her legs crossed, regarding the man across the coffee table with curiosity. She’d endured twenty minutes of bumbling conversation in his uptown high rise, downed two glasses of wine, and was no closer to his reason for inviting her over. Thought the vampire had her suspicions.    
  
“Why did you really ask to meet me tonight, Mark?” she asked. “After two months. Why now?” He fidgeted in his seat,  avoiding her gaze.  
  
”Can’t a guy just want to see his ex girlfriend?” he chuckled nervously.  
  
“Look at me when you’re speaking, Mark,” she said firmly. “And tell me the truth.” Mark’s head snapped up as instinctively he fell into old patterns.  
  
“I- I missed you,” he said earnestly. “And I miss what we... what we used to do.” Geri raised a brow and set her wine glass down. She settled against the couch and fiddled absently with her necklace.  
  
“You have to be more specific, Mark. We did lots of things.” He continued to squirm.  
  
“Well... the sex, Geri. Everyone I’ve dated, everyone I’ve met, no one has been able to do what you do,” he said. “I miss the way you used to control me. The way you... you know.”  
  
”I don’t know, Mark,” she said with a tilt of her head. “Say it.”  
  
”When you would hypnotize me, Ger. And then the way you... fucked me. I miss it. I was hoping maybe, if you’re open, if we could meet up every once in a while. No strings unless you want them. Everything on your terms. But you know you’ve never had a sub as good as me.” Geri snorted and smirked at him, twisting the pendant on its chain.  
  
“I have to admit, I was thinking about you pretty recently. But you should know I have plenty of lovers. How am I supposed to know that you’ll hold up? That you’ll make it worth my while?” The gem of her pendant caught the light. It distracted Mark for a moment before he barrelled onward.    
  
“Because I will! You can trust me, Ger. You know you can.” She had to admit, seeing a handsome, wealthy young human practically begging for her attention was arousing. And he had been so fucking _loyal._ Like a puppy. To tell the truth, she’d made up her mind about how to proceed before she even arrived. That’s why she wore her pendant. That’s why she wasn’t wearing underwear. Another little twist, another bit of light reflected in a facet of the gem.

“I don’t know why I should help you,” she sighed, pulling the necklace off. “I mean, why should I? When men like you are a dime a dozen.” The gemstone fell from her hand, caught by its silver chain. It hung in the air for a moment. Then it began to swing. “Men like you love to submit, Mark. They find something to _fixate_ on, and it becomes the center of their universe.”

They were only two feet away. Close enough that the vampire could see his pupils as they instinctively followed her toy back and forth.

“I… what?” Mark blinked and shook his head, moving his gaze back to Geri’s face. “Geri please-“

“No, listen to me, Mark,” she said firmly. He bit his tongue. “You find something pretty, something sparkly, and you latch onto it. You would follow it across the universe. Because it’s so easy, Mark, to follow. To sit back and listen, and just let your eyes _follow._ ” Her voice was soft, but dominating. Mark found his eyes drawn back to the pendant, to the movement, to the pretty thing he would follow across the universe.

“Fixated,” Geri continued. “even as you wear your body down. Until every fibre of your being is crying out for the sweet surrender of sleep.” She stood up and moved to sit on the arm of his chair. Mark barely seemed to notice. His eyes continued to follow the swinging gemstone as it came closer, forcing his pupils to move further across his field of vision.

“You miss what we used to have,” Geri said softly, letting her free hand rest on his thigh. “I’m trying new things now, Mark. You have to follow along.”

“Follow…”

“Follow along. Just listen to me, Mark. Listen to me and follow along. Back and forth. Follow along. Listen to me, Mark.”

“I’m listening,” he said quietly. Those old routines. He wasn’t one unfamiliar to trance, but this induction was slow. It was thorough.

“You listen to me and you know how easy it is to sink again, Mark. Just like you used to. You follow along, even as your eyelids grow heavy. Heavy, heavy, Mark.”

“Heavy?”

“Don’t you want to rest, Mark?” she murmured. “You’ve waited for me for so long. You deserve to rest now that I’m here. Now that your mistress is here.”

“M-Mistress,” he repeated, eyes widening. He finally registered he was getting what he’d asked for. His excitement nearly broke the spell.

“ _Sleep for me,”_ Geri urged, letting magic flow into her voice. “Let your eyes rest now, Mark. Sleep.” She snapped her fingers and his head slumped forward. Old habits indeed.

“You’re going deep now, Mark. Going deep for me. Back into your trance space. Back into submission. Back, back and down and down.” She slipped the necklace back on over her head. “Floating in trance for me, Mark. Sinking fast and deep, becoming open. Becoming blank. Becoming mine again.”

“Yours,” he breathed. The whole process for Mark happened before he could even register it. The pendant, the words, the overwhelming sensory overload. The snap. And he went down as he had so many times before. He went easily for his mistress.

“Mine,” she repeated. Geri stood up and pushed the coffee table out of the way. She went to the couch again and lifted her skirt. “Deeply hypnotized now, Mark. Open your eyes and remain in trance.” He did, raising a blank, glassy stare to meet hers. “Who do serve?” she asked.

“You, mistress.”

“Who do you obey?”

“You, mistress.”

“What will you do for me?”

“Anything, mistress.”

“Get on your knees.”

“Yes mistress.” He knelt. When she beckoned him close, he crawled to the space between her legs.

“Worship your goddess, Mark,” she purred. He needed no further prompting. This was what he’d prayed for for months. He pressed his mouth to her pussy lips and began to lick, sucking at her clitoris. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer, roughly tugging his hair. “Deeper.” Whether that meant his trance or his tongue, he obeyed. Mark massaged her thighs with his hands as he ate her out, wishing nothing but to pleasure her. His mind was blank but for his mistress’s will.

“Good boy,” she murmured. He practically flowed at the praise. “Stand up.” He pulled himself away reluctantly and did as asked. Geri ran a hand through her hair. “Strip for me. Let me see how you’ve changed.”

He obeyed, first pulling off his polo shirt. Then undoing his pants. He let the jeans fall to the floor, then slipped out of his underwear. He was already hard.

“Good boy,” she said again, smiling appreciatively. “Take me to the bedroom.” Mark nodded and led her into a modern room with an oak dresser and a king sized bed. “Do you still have the cuffs I bought you?” Geri asked. Mark nodded again and went quickly to his bedside table as she disrobed. Under her blouse she was wearing a purple corset. Her pendant hung flush against her cleavage. “On the bed,” she said, taking the two sets of handcuffs from him. He spread his arms and legs obediently as she tied him down.

“Relax,” she purred, planting a kill on his neck. “Mistress won’t hurt you.” She slipped a condom onto his erect cock and straddled his waist, grinding against his hips before taking his length inside. Mark gasped as she rolled her hips against his.

Geri leaned over him and kissed his mouth, then his jaw. She tugged his hair, yanking his head to the side.

“Slip deep under for me, Mark,” she commanded. “Deeply hypnotized for me. Completely blank. Compliant.” His eyes were focused on the pendant as it swung, bouncing as she fucked him.

“Yes mistress,” he intoned.

“You’re going to come for me soon, Mark,” she said. “But not until I let you. Understood?” The vampire pulled off the pendant once again and held it, swinging just to the side. A focal point for him. For what she was about to do to him.

“Y-Yes!”

“Good boy.” She leaned over and kissed his neck again, grazing her teeth over the skin gently until she found the right spot. Mark’s eyes were glassy, following the pendulum as his hips jerked, trying to please his mistress. The stimuli were almost too much. And then she bit down. He felt a prick of pain in his neck, then ecstasy as she drank from him. Mark felt no urge to turn his head. His gaze was locked on the gemstone swinging from her hand.

Geri drank quickly and deeply, but with great restraint. She pulled away, sealing the wound with a final lick. Immediately the puncture marks began to scab over. Mark was thrusting harder now, endorphins rushing through him from the bite. Geri grinned and pinned his shoulders down, fixing him with her gaze. With fresh blood running through her system, she didn’t need the pendant any more. She was the focal point.

Her eyes glowed with a pulsing red light, pulling Mark in immediately. His mouth hung open as he stared, hips jerking uncontrollably now. Geri fucked him against the mattress. Her thirst for blood had been sated, but not her hunger for pleasure.

“ _Look in my eyes, Mark_ ,” she commanded. “ _What do you say to your- nn, your goddess after she deigns to feed on you?”_

“T-Thank you,” he blubbered, head bobbing. “Thank you mistress, thank you for choosing me.”

“ _Come for me, slave,”_ she growled. _“Come for me and seal your undying loyalty.”_

Mark did, his back arching as he cried out. Geri silenced him with a passionate kiss, finishing herself off on his still-hard cock. She continued to ride him as his energy faded. Partly from the blood loss. Partly from the bliss of the trance. When she pulled away, his eyes were faraway and blank, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Geri removed herself from him and disposed of the used condom, leaving him for a moment to relax before releasing him from his bindings. He moved slowly, sleepily bringing his arms down. He looked at Geri with reverence and adoration. She smiled at him as she sat on the side of the bed, stroking his chest lightly.

“Did I please you, mistress?” Mark asked.

“Of course you did,” Geri replied softly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You did very well, Mark. We should definitely do this again.” She let him come up from the trance slowly, blinking and yawning. He would definitely sleep well.

“If I’m ever too mean for you, you just need to send up a red flag, Mark.”

“No, I remember, Ger. But I like when you’re mean… I like submitting to you completely.” Mark rubbed gingerly at his wrists. “Fuck, that was better than I imagined it. Did you want to stay the night?” Geri chewed her lip thoughtfully.

“Sure. I think after that you need a little tender love and care, yeah?” She unhooked the corset and slipped under the covers beside him, letting the garment fall to the ground. Mark smiled gratefully and snuggled in close to her.

“Thank you for coming over, Geri,” he said earnestly. “I really missed you. But I meant what I said, we don’t have to be anything you don’t want.”

“I know Mark,” she replied, stroking his hair. “I think what we did tonight might be exactly what I want.”

“Mm… me too.” She kissed him again.

“As sweet as you are, baby, it’s time for you to sleep.” Mark grinned.

“Is that a command?” he asked. Geri chuckled and wiggled her fingers in front of his eyes.

“ _Yes. Now sleep._ ” And she snapped them.


End file.
